


Desmond Mile's best friend.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: this will be a multi chapter work by me so uhhm yeah here goes....





	1. Chapter 1

****

**chapter one - I need sleep.**

 

 

 you wake up on floor behind the bar in the embrace of his arms.

he huffs from behind you before tightening his grip on you.

you kiss his cheek and say "c'mon up ya get handsome we're still at the bar".

he groans as you both get up off the floor, you're wearing his white work shirt and nothing else and he's only wearing his boxers.

he looks you up and down with a grin on his face arching an eyebrow in approval at what he sees.

you go looking for your dress as he gathers up his pants and shoes, he finds your boots and panties and he stuffs them In his pocket after putting on his pants and shoes when he turns around you're now wearing your dress the one he'd bought you for your last birthday.

"Des , I can't find my undies or boots" you growl out as you look under the nearby tables and stools hoping to find them.

he smirks.

"I think your panties were torn off in a fit of passion but uhh here's your boots" he says walking over to you and handing them over.

you slip them on holding onto his shoulder as you do his skin warm beneath your fingertips. He calls a taxi for you both.

you get a taxi back to your apartment building.

inside the taxi Des has his arm around you coaxing you to stick close to his side not that you need much convincing in the first place.

when the taxi arrives at your destination Des pays the taxi driver and you slide outta the backseat past the door on Des's side over his lap, he quietly follows after you down the empty pavement and up the steps through the main door of your building and into the lobby you both get into the elevator for your floor , the second floor.

you both leave the elevator onto your floor.

Des follows after you looking like a lost little puppy, bypassing his own apartment door he bumps into you and you turn around a little surprised.

"uhh Des ?"

"hmm ?" he hums out inhaling the scent of your hair before he stops to grin at you.

"whatcha doing there ?"

"I'm walking you home. what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't escort you home you never know who might follow you home".

he shrugs his shoulders, his black t - shirt riding up a little at the action.

you snort a laugh before getting out your key. you open your arms wide and he practically engulfs you in a bear hug, you inhale deeply his scent washing over you as you both don't seem to want to let go of each other but your landline rings shrilly in your apartment ruining the moment for you two.

you huff angrily and he lets you go trying not to grin as you open the door and pull him in with you snapping the door shut behind him as you answered the phone.

"hello ?"

" who's calling ?" you ask patience already thin as this person had just ruined a good moment between you and your boyfriend.

Des hops up on your kitchen counter knowing that whoever is calling is gonna get an earful, but to his surprise you don't.

"oh yes ?"

" I'm getting an interview for the vacancy ?" you sound a little happy.

he arches an eyebrow at you but you motion for him to keep quiet.

"ok so.

Wednesday at eleven am in the main building, wait in the lobby for my name to be called.

do I need to bring anything, any of my works ?"

they answer in the negative.

"all you need is to arrive, dress smartly and not to be late to the interview good luck and goodbye".

the phone clicks at this and you put the phone down doing a little victory dance.

Des is grinning like an idiot over at you realising you've forgotten he's still there.

 

 


	2. chapter two - a day out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> des takes the reader out on a date and she is a little surprised she always thought they were friends with benefits kinda deal but it seems he really does wanna go out with her and the only reason she finds out is because she overhears him chatting to a friend Shaun on his phone and Shaun tells him to tell her before it's too late.

**Chapter Two - A Day Out.**

 

"C'mon Des, I wanna go on this one !" you sang out as you pulled him towards the line for the roller coaster of death.

He eyed it warily before following after you glancing at your intertwined hands and grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

He was wearing a dark blue hoody with a white shirt and black jeans you were wearing a thin grey cardigan a black shirt and blue jeans you were both wearing biker boots as Des had taken you here on his motorbike the sun was shining on your backs as you waited patiently in line with him, there were two teenage girls in front of you giggling as you neared the ticket seller at the top of the line.

He was maybe 17 or 18 years old a good enough looking boy and he seemed to know it too judging by how he was eyeing up a girl getting into one of the carts on her own.

He wasn't your type though too cocky for his own good you thought.

The two girls in front of you seemed to have an agenda today as you listened to their giggling conversation one of them wanted a date with him it seemed.

Des was leaning closer to you because of people lining up in the queue you could feel his warm breath against your cheek as you two slowly edged forwards towards the ticket seller he bumps into you a couple of times but you don't seem to mind as he murmurs an apology almost every time it's kinda cute to see him like this.

The two girls in front of you are at the top of the queue now.

You notice now they are both wearing matching bracelets with dragons adorning them the taller of the two girls is the one that seems to want a date with the hot boy.

Her friend however it seems is just there for moral support.

The taller girl has a beautiful set of green eyes along with long curly brown hair.

The moral support friend has jet black hair and electric blue eyes she seems to have a scar on her chin too you notice.

You both wait patiently as the two teenage girls talk to the boy, he grins when the girl asks for his number and he nods then tells her what it is they agree to go out on a date then they both get tickets for the roller coaster of death.

They both get strapped into a cart waiting until he's left to deal with us before launching into a serious discussion about what to do for the date night.

The hot guy is about to ask you something when Des hands him a 20 and says "keep the change Casanova", the guy shuts his mouth at the tone of Des's voice and silently escorts you two to a cart two carts below the two teenage girls.

As you both  are strapped in Des grabs your hand and kisses it.

You look over at him and smile noticing he hasn't let go of your hand he seems to want to say something but just as he's about to speak all the carts have been filled up and they begin to trundle off the long stretch of track before the first loop of death.

There's a long stretch of red track before the first loop you grin as the cart speeds up you can hear the two teenage girls ahead of you whoop with delight you scream as the carts speed up towards the second loop you can hear the wind rushing in your ears and your heart beating extremely fast almost popping out of your chest cavity.

Des tells you to "open your eyes" you can't hear the cart moving anymore so you open your eyes to see the other passengers disembarking from their carts he helps you unbuckle yourself and hauls you up out of the cart with him helping to tame your unruly hair before you go to descend the steps to wander around the amusement park some more.

You don't bother paying for the photo as you both know it's a ripoff who wants to pay $15 for a photo of you absolutely shitting yourself speeding past a camera so fast it's basically a blur anyways.

Des puts his arm around your shoulder as you wander around the warm weight of  him leaning against you actually quite comforting as you walk around.

 

 

Before you two realise it's gotten dark, Des has taken you on whatever you've wanted all day so you look around and say "c'mon we gotta let you pick something fun to do I'd feel like a jerk if you didn't".

He looks around.

" Hmmm, how about this he says gesturing to a scare house ?"

You shrug your shoulders.

"Fine, the scare house it is then handsome".

He chuckles as you two walk up to the scare house with a girl dressed up as a zombie girl at the door making "grrrhhh argggh" noises and pretending to claw at people as they went inside.

 


End file.
